Pierrot
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: No te preocupes, tan solo quiero hacerte sonreír, de un pequeño circo soy, solo un simple pierrot… Historia dedicada a Whatsername1


Buenas a todo el mundo este es un One-Short dedicado a **Whatsername1** quien ha sido un gran apoyo para mi a la hora de poder hacer **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** y deseo y espero que esta pequeña historia sea más que suficiente para poder agradecerle todo lo que le debo a ella y que todos sepan que esa historia no es solo mia, es tambien de ella para que no me den todo el credito sino tambien a ella.

Además tengo una noticia a todas las personas que pedían segunda parte de **Vampyr** confirmo a gusto de todas esos lectores que el libro de **Vajda** empezará a ser adaptado para su entretenimiento y espero y deseo que tenga la misma aceptación que **Vampyr** ya que es un trabajo muy arduo y que le dedico mucho tiempo y el cual espero que disfruten como yo quien soy quien lo hace.

One-Short hecho a base de la cancion **Pierrot-Senka** la cual espera tener la aceptacion necesaria del publico y tambien aclarar que ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen. Espero dejen un comentario y les guste.

* * *

 **Pierrot**

No te preocupes, tan solo quiero hacerte sonreír, de un pequeño circo soy, solo un simple pierrot…  
Aquel día te encontré llorando, sobre una esfera hice un truco de equilibrio. De repente caigo y te ríes pues mi trabajo es hacer que vuelas a reír.

En medio de la gente te vi ahogada en lágrimas… Ya no estés triste duele ver tu hermoso rostro así. Lo que tus padres no pudieron ver, lagrimas silenciosas frente a mí no puedo verte así sanaré tu dolor.

No te preocupes, no importa el sufrimiento ni el dolor si eso te hace sonreír para mi está bien. No te preocupes tan solo soy quien se dejó caer para hacerte sonreír, solo un simple pierrot.

Entre lágrimas te oí decirme:

Puedo ver tu dolor detrás de esas mentiras.

Ni una sola vez te he mentido- Esas palabras te entristecieron aún más.

Sé que detrás de esa mascara ocultas tu dolor, confía en mí y muéstrame tu verdadero yo. Puedes llorar si te lastimas. Y si te enojas solo grita, Es algo natural no debes temer. No te preocupes, no importa si no sabes sonreír, no hace falta continuar engañándote. No te preocupes, ha sido muy difícil, ya lo sé, a tu lado lloraré, déjalo salir.

Tranquila, estoy bien. Pues tú me ayudaste a encontrar ese rostro que olvide tras la máscara. Tranquila, estoy bien. Llegaste con tu magia a iluminar a un mentiroso pierrot, que ahora solo se desvaneció... tranquila estoy bien, tranquila estoy bien.

 _ **Pierrot-Senka**_

 **Pierrot**

Un gran árbol hacía una sombra frente un hermoso lago ese lindo día de verano donde un pequeño pelirrojo intentaba mantener su equilibrio sobre una pelota, se veía por su vestimenta que era de una clase relativamente baja. Siente como su trasero vuelve a tocar el suelo en un golpe relativamente fuerte.

Demonios- dice el pequeño niño mientras se frota su parte afectada.

El niño mira su pelota y suspira mientras la arroja hacia el árbol con frustración, cada día sentía que era más inútil en eso y sospechaba que no sería como sus difuntos padres. Unos grandes payasos en su época. Lamentaba seriamente el momento en que la cuerda floja se partió en dos y ambos cayeron al vacío, desde ese mismo momento había jurado volverse un payaso igual de bueno que ellos.

Te acercas a tu balón para poder escuchar unos pequeños sollozos, instantáneamente identificas que eran femeninos. Inseguro te encuentras mientras empiezas a asomarte a ver que ocurría al otro lado del gran árbol y es en ese momento en que viste ese largo cabello rosado de una linda niña por su perfil. Te encuentras inseguro y sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento bajas la vista a tu pelota y suspiras lleno de terminación, sabes que ese es el momento de hacer sonreír a alguien, no podías arruinar eso en ese momento tu trabajo es hacer sonreír y reír a las personas, sabes que si tus padres te vieran en ese momento se sentirían muy orgullosos de ti. Te paras sobre tu pelota y tu espectáculo da inicio en ese momento pequeño pelirrojo.

Mira niña- llamas la atención de la pequeña llorando- vamos no llores más- ella alza la mirada y lo sabes. Te enamoraste de sus lindos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Eso se ve peligroso- ella dice entre sollozos mientras te observa.

¡Rayos!- gritas mientras caes de espaldas al suelo, lo habías vuelto a arruinar todo.

Tu frustración era demasiado grande y de a poco empiezan a salir unas pocas lágrimas de tus ojos avellana pero estas se detienen al escuchar una tierna risa a tus espaldas y la volteas a ver, la chica de rosados cabellos está riendo, te sientes mejor al verla así y sabes que tus padre estarían felices pero no puedes detener tu llanto al pensar en ellos, los extrañas de verdad. Ella se percata de tu estado.

No te preocupes, ha sido muy difícil, ya lo sé, a tu lado lloraré, déjalo salir- ella se acerca a ti aun con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo.

No debo llorar soy un payaso- intentas excusarte para no mostrar tu mentira sobre tus padres.

No importa- ella te abraza y sientes un calor familiar y lloras tan fuerte que no puedes parar- soy Sakura Haruno.

Y yo Sasori Akasuna- entre sollozos le devuelves el abrazo y sabes que ese es el inicio de una amistad duradera.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Varios años han pasado desde que conociste a la pequeña Sakura. Desde eso siempre practicabas con ella presente, siempre fue tu fiel público y te animaba a seguir con cada fallo en uno de tus intentos, rayos la amabas con cada confeti de tu corazón de payaso. Viste sus lágrimas en muchos momentos como cuando dijo que le habían arreglado un matrimonio con un hijo de una familia muy adinerada, tu como su amigo y colorido payaso la animaste. Nunca te rendiste con verla sonreír.

Estas en una presentación clandestina en el parque del pueblo de dónde vives junto con tu amada amiga. Observas a todos los espectadores iban desde niños pequeños hasta adultos mayores, entre malabares miras sus sonrisas pero un rostro medio ensombrecido llama tu atención. Es tu querida y amada amiga Sakura quien se encontraba junto a su horrible prometido Sasuke quien te observa con gran desprecio.

Gruñes dentro de la máscara de payaso que usas para ocultar tu verdadero rostro y un gran ceño fruncido aparece en tu cara. Tu amiga se percata que observas en su dirección y se obliga a sonreír mientras una pequeña lagrima circula por su a perfilado rostro. Sientes dolor en tu corazón al verla así solo deseabas verla sonreír hoy y siempre. Detienes tu actuación mientras observas a las demás personas, a ellos les estaba agradando tu actuación Sasori no debes detenerte.

Lamentas a ver apartado la mirada del azabache prometido de tu bella amiga porque sientes como una roca golpea tu frente y un líquido tibio recorre tu frente, te había hecho una herida lo sabías, estas adolorido y tirado en el suelo y con rabia, sabes que ese tonto había hecho contra tu persona pues sabes que él te detesta tanto como tú lo detestas.

Un pequeño llanto se escucha a tu espalda y reacciones, vuelves a ser el payaso del que has dedicado tu vocación desde la defunción de tus bellos padres. Con gracia te levantas y con una flor te acercas al pequeño niño quien vuelve a sonreír en ese momento, miras a tu alrededor y te das cuenta que la mayoría de las personas te estaban observando con preocupación.

Sasori- escuchas el pequeño susurro de tu amada y la volteas a ver, estaba llorando de preocupación pero una linda sonrisa adorna su rostro, sabías que ella se había preocupado.

Vámonos- miras al pelinegro jalar a tu amiga del brazo y rabia corre por tu cuerpo y no lo soportas, debías estar un poco más cerca ese día.

Esperen- vas corriendo a ellos bajo la mirada atenta de cada persona en el parque del pueblo y te das cuenta de tu error por los celos- esto yo- piensas que decir nervioso bajo la máscara y la mirada de auxilio de tu amiga, ella no quería a su prometido- esta noche hay un espectáculo especial en el circo este payaso hará su debut en la cuerda floja- miras a todos los presentes bajo la máscara- espero verlos con una sonrisa en el circo.

Interesante- susurra el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Un pelinegro se encontraba tras bambalinas del pequeño circo con el que contaba el pueblo en que vivía, su inmaculado traje negro demostraba su estrato social siendo alguien de mucho dinero y la bolsa de terciopelo rojo lo confirmaba pues esta estaba llena de monedas de oro en su interior, está decidido a deshacerse de ese maldito payaso de una buena vez por todas.

Desde que conoció a su prometida estaba incluida con ese payaso que la seguía a todas partes en el parque del pueblo y en las cercanías del lago. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo que ellos fueran amigos desde hace muchos años pero ella ahora era de él y estaba seguro que ese tonto pelirrojo estaba demasiado interesado emocionalmente en su futura esposa. Y él Sasuke Uchiha sabía que no se iba a dejar vencer de un tipejo como ese, aún más sabiendo que si Sakura tuviera la oportunidad huiría con él dado que sabía que su futura mujer estaba igualmente enamorada de ese tal Sasori.

Observo a un grupo de tramoyistas del circo por lo que pensó en un detalle. Sasori en esa ocasión haría una actuación en la cuerda floja. Una sonrisa macabra ilumino su rostro y lo supo en ese momento. Había una forma de deshacerse de ese tonto de una buena vez por todas. Con cautela y con el dinero dentro de uno de sus bolsillos de su gabardina se acercó a esos pobres tramoyistas, sabía que eran fáciles de convencer.

Buenas noches señores- habló serio viéndolos.

Disculpe seños no puede estar en este lugar- dijo un chico castaño y con marcas rojas viéndolo.

Lo sé y lo lamento- sonrio de lado- pero quiero contratarlos para un favor.

¿Qué clase de favor?- hablo otro chico de rubios cabellos cortos y marcas en la cara mientras veía como el pelinegro sacaba la bolsa de terciopelo rojo.

Necesito que corten la cuerda que utilizará Sasori en la curda floja- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

No lo pienso hacer- hablo el rubio con enojo en sus ojos.

Si lo hacen esta bolsa con monedas de oro serán suyas- sonrio el pelinegro viéndolos- piénsenlo.

Kiba no podemos hacer esto- el rubio observo a su amigo castaño después de que el hombre de traje se hubiera alejado- Sasori es nuestro amigo.

Lo sé Naruto- desvió la mirada de su rubio amigo- pero es mucho dinero y lo necesitamos.

Ya entiendo- el rubio se aleja de su amigo- hazlo si eso deseas pero yo no participaré en ello.

Lo siento Naruto- baja la mira a la cuerda y al cuchillo que tenía en sus manos- pero necesito ese dinero- empieza a cortar de a poco la cuerda- lo siento Sasori.

Sasuke sonreía detrás de una pared que dejaba escuchar todo lo que había pasado hace pocos segundos, estaba demasiado orgulloso puesto que había logrado su objetivo. Estaba feliz consigo mismo ya que de una buena vez por todas se podría deshacer de ese payaso entrometido. De una buena vez por todas no tendría ninguna distracción que lo detenga de estar con Sakura y poder apoderarse de la fortuna de su familia.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Mientras esto ocurría al otro lado del circo se encontraban un pelirrojo con su querida amiga hablando y al tiempo ella le limpiaba la sangre seca que había salido por su frente en la tarde del golpe que había recibido ese día. Él se encontraba sin su máscara y sonriendo un poco al poder tener a su querida amiga por un rato, tenía la esperanza de ese día decirle lo que sentía puesto que al ella estar comprometida con otro no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo en otro momento.

A veces me pregunto cómo te ganas ese tipo de accidente- decía la pelirrosa limpiando a su amigo con un pañuelo.

Esos son labores del trabajo Sakura- le sonrio a su amiga- no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

Lo sé y eso me preocupa- miro a su amigo con tristeza- tengo miedo que te pase algo- pequeñas lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus verdes ojos.

Sabes que siempre estaré bien.

Puedo ver tu dolor detrás de esas mentiras.

Ni una sola vez te he mentido- Esas palabras te entristecieron aún más.

No es cierto- volteas la mirada- he notado que siempre lo haces para no preocuparme.

Pero eso es lo mejor para ti- la mira triste.

No es verdad- más lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus verdes ojos- Sé que detrás de esa mascara ocultas tu dolor, confía en mí y muéstrame tu verdadero yo.

No sé qué intentas decir Sakura- bajas la mirada intentando esquivar la veracidad de esas palabras, sabes que la lastimas- yo siempre soy alguien feliz.

Sasori- observas como ella baja la mirada a piso más triste- te veré desde el público.

Espero te divierta mi espectáculo- le sonríes falsamente, tienes mucho miedo.

Ten cuidado- te sonríe con cariño mientras se seca sus lágrimas- te veré luego de que hagas tu actuación.

Estas aterrado al saber qué harás tal acto donde habías perdido a tus padres hace ya varios años. El decir que tienes mucho miedo es poco, estas aterrorizado que algo parecido te pase aún más con el mal presentimiento que tienes en tu pecho. Confiabas en que tus amigos se asegurarían de que nada saldría mal en la actuación, de que la cuerda estaría bien, que el monociclo estaría sin ningún fallo. Hasta que tú vara para el equilibrio se encontraría perfecta.

Te pones de nuevo tu mascara y agarras tu instrumentos para el espectáculo, debías perder el miedo ahora. No puedes decepcionar a ninguno de las personas que te han ido a ver, no puedes decepcionar a Sakura que te observará y te esperará cuando termines. Esa idea te anima, cuando termines tu numero le dirás lo que sientes y le pedirás que escape contigo pues sabes que ella te corresponde tus sentimientos.

Miras la entrada a escena y suspiras es el momento de la verdad.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

La hora había llegado observas a tu público desde lo alto de tu escenario. Todos están en silencio emocionados, tu pelirrosa amiga te observa con preocupación pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al lado esta su prometido que tanto repudias. Vuelves a sentir ese sentimiento de que algo saldrá mal pero decides ignorarlo y decides subirte en tu monociclo algo asustado, tus nervios te carcomen vivo.

Escuchas como tu rubio amigo Naruto grita que no siguieras cuando ya ibas en el bordé cuerda y tú sin prestar atención decides continuar sin miedo a lo que pasaría ya te decides que tu presentimiento era una tontería. Pero viste como tu odiado enemigo te miraba con emoción y con una sonrisa en su rostro y es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de un detalle… no hay ninguna malla de seguridad en el piso, vuelves a sentir miedo eso nunca había pasado, alguien te quería sabotear y es en ese momento que sientes como la cuerda se revienta.

Escuchas a lo lejos el grito de tu amiga que te llamaba por tu nombre, al igual que el de tu rubio amigo. Observas como tu mascara se desprende de tu rostro dejando al descubierto de tus admiradores tu aterrorizado rostro. Observas como el suelo está cada vez más cerca de tu cuerpo. Observas tu vida pasar ante tus ojos y te das cuenta que el culpable de lo que te va a ocurrir es el maldito prometido de tu amada… la miras mientras caes, ella está corriendo a tu encuentro lo más rápido que puede.

Sientes el suelo duro golpear tu cuerpo y la sangre brotar de tu cuerpo, sabes que este es tu final. Un calor corre tu rostro y sientes comodidad en tu cabeza, sabes que Sakura te estaba sosteniendo, con despacio abres tus ojos y sonríes forzosamente en un intento de hacerla calmar a ella y que sus lágrimas aminoren un poco.

Deja de llorar- hablas con dificultad viendo a tu amada.

Tú debes dejar de sonreír- escuchas un sollozo de parte de ella- Puedes llorar si te lastimas. Y si te enojas solo grita, es algo natural no debes temer. No te preocupes, no importa si no sabes sonreír, no hace falta continuar engañándote-otro sollozo más fuerte sale de su garganta- No te preocupes, ha sido muy difícil, ya lo sé, a tu lado lloraré, déjalo salir.

Sakura- y te rompes con sus palabras, no lo soportas más con tus ultimas fuerzas te quiebras y sueltas todas esas lágrimas, dolor y tristeza que tenías acumuladas desde hace muchos años en tu pecho-lo siento.

Te amo Sasori- escuchas como tu amada lloraba y ante esas palabras te sientes algo feliz- por favor no me dejes sola.

Sakura- tus ojos te pesan y los vez a ellos, vuelves a ver a tus padres quienes te sonríen y te extienden su mano habías olvidado su rostro después de tantos años sabes que llego tu hora-te amo, le diste luz a mi vida.

Sasori no por favor- sientes como ella te abraza con gran fuerza mientras las lágrimas mojan tu rostro, das tus últimos bocanadas de aire antes de estirar la mano a tus amados padres, llego la hora de irte con ellos.

Esa noche un payaso murió a mitad de su número, un conde adinerado fue detenido por la policía por homicidio gracias a cierto tramoyista rubio que lo delato y una linda pelirrosada perdió al hombre de su vida, al payaso que le alegraba sus días, ella aun lo siente a su lado, sabe que él aun no la ha dejado sola y siempre estará acompañándola, puede que él se desvaneció físicamente pero siempre estarán juntos pues ellos nacieron para juntos estar y siempre y hacerse sonreír uno al otro.

Sakura sola no está ahora muchos terapeutas se lo han dicho y la granja donde ahora habita la ayuda a olvidar el dolor que sintió, feliz estaba al no estar con el pelinegro pero triste al ver todo ese espacio para ella sola, no quería eso más. Es hora ya Sakura, tú también debes ir, es hora ya de irte a reunir con tu querido payaso que sonrisas te dará.

 **FIN...**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado a todas, especialmente a la persona a la que fue dedicado el One-Short. Además de volver a recordar que la adaptacion de la segunda parte de nuestro amado **Vampyr** será iniciada dentro de poco y que el proximo capítulo de **6 Romeos 1 Julieta** ya empezó a ser escrito y se espera que lo retomen y les guste lo suficiente.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen un comentario. Muchas gracais a todos por leer.


End file.
